Resolutions
by LastLady
Summary: Haruhi's New Year resolution was simple. Be Braver. Be Bolder. When the clock stuck midnight, she grabbed hold of the closest guy and kissed him. Much to Tamaki's surprise. Follow the two, and all their friends, as they try to figure out, just EXACTLY what the hell love really is…
1. New Year Resolutions

_**Haruhi's New Year resolution was simple. Be Braver. Be Bolder. When the clock stuck midnight, she grabbed hold of the closest guy and kissed him. Much to Tamaki's surprise. Follow the two, and all their friends, as they try to figure out, just EXACTLY what the hell love really is…**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran Host club, because if I did, I would NOT be sitting here writing fanfiction!**

**Hey guys! This is my FIRST fanfic, so if it sucks... MY bad... Also, some people are OOC, but it's ok. It works with the story.**

* * *

**Haruhi**

Looking around the club, I couldn't help but feel claustrophobic. The heat from all the bodies jammed into on room, surrounded me, making me sweat just from walking to get a drink. Seriously, this was whack. Who wanted to spend New Year's like this? _Obviously, tons of people._

Just in front of me a blonde sat, her hair beautifully curled and styled, and the sight of it made me sigh in relief.

"Renge, holy crap. You should have seen the lines out there! I waited for_ever!_ How long till Midnight? I want to leave! It's-" I stopped as I noticed she wasn't looking at me. "Renge!"

She turned toward me, "What the hell, Haruhi?"

She had the "_Don't Mess With Me, I'm Flirting," _look on her face, but I seriously didn't care. I needed to get out of here. Like, now.

"How much longer till Midnight?" I said, again, trying to get a better view of her latest conquest. He was tall, I could tell even though he was slumped over his beer. His dark hair was straight and perfectly style, but I couldn't see his face because of the shadows and blink lights of the club.

She looked at her watch, "Um…Still got thirty five minutes." _Shoot. _"Go find Kanako and Momoko, 'kay? They wanted to talk to you about New Year's resolutions or something." She looked over her shoulder toward the booth we sat in earlier. "There they are! See? They're waving you over!"

I searched the crowd, and sure enough, there they were, waving me over. I sighed, waving back, and worked my way through the crowd.

Ten minutes later, the three of us were at our booth drinking and chatting away.

"So, what's your New Year's resolution, Momo?" I asked, sipping my drink lightly. I didn't have a high alcohol tolerance, so I was already buzzing.

She shrugged, "Probably just to get more study time. My father is literally going to kill me if I don't make it into Ouran's top ten this year."

Kanako shook her head, "Hell, that's the lamest resolution ever! Mine is basic and simple: Get laid nine more times than I did last year!"

Momo snorted, "So you're planning on getting laid nine times? Ha, yea… Right…"

Kana flipped her off, and finished the rest of her drink. Momoko just laughed and turned to me, "What about you, Harley? What are you going to different this year?"

I thought for a moment, "Um… Well, I want to be braver and bolder. I want to stop living in fear of what everyone else thinks."

They both were silent for a moment, before Kana cracked, "Wow, Harley. You seriously know how to make us look like we're shallow."

I blushed, "I'm sorry… You asked."

Momo snorted, shaking her head, "Well… Since we are all ringing in the New Year single, how about we…kiss someone random at Midnight….. Oh hell, in fifteen minutes."

Kana looked up, "That sounds fucking _rad ,_Mo! Let's do it, and it has to be out on the patio, so we can see…" She nodded, "Yea, and how about, the person who finds the hottest, buys din- breakfast?"

I looked at them in horror, "What? No way, I am so not doing that!"

Kana rolled her eyes, "Come on, Haruhi! Your resolution was to be bolder, braver! You're seriously wussing out and it's not even Midnight!"

Ok, let's be real. If I had just drunk half this beer I would have been blunt and told her to shove off, but (because I'm a lightweight and I drank the entire thing) I was tipsy and it seriously sounded like a good idea when she put it that way…

Sighing, I nodded, "I'm in…."

* * *

**Tamaki**

Kyoya was off talking to some bimbo he managed to nail, and I was stuck here a-fucking-lone.

I just finished off my fourth shot, and I was just buzzing. I had no idea if that was good, or if I drank too much. Just as I started contemplating AA, everyone started counting down from twenty.

_20…19…18_

I sighed. Who gives a fuck, like for real? All this _"New Year, New Me," _Bullshit was getting old. Just because the number changes from a one to a two, doesn't mean you do.

_15….14….13…_

I stood up from my seat on the patio, and went to make my way to the edge, to at least see the fireworks. Then I hit something. Hard.

"_Shoot!" _A soft voice hissed. I couldn't see much, just her dark hair. It was straight and slightly frizzy, and it fell down right below her face.

_12….11…10…_

She looked at me then. She had beautiful brown eyes that held so much emotion I couldn't look away. She had plump pink lips, high cheek bones, and a nose that would was just so freaking cute.

She looked at me for a moment and bit her lip.

_7…6…5…_

She grinned, "What the hell?"

_4….3…2…_

As soon as everyone shouted out 1 she grabbed my shirt and pulled me to her, crashing her lips mine. I don't know what happened but soon I was kissing her back.

Fireworks were going off behind us and between us as the kiss coursed electricity through us. The crowd cheered for the New Year, and we finally broke away.

The beautiful girl held out her hand, blushing and smiling, "Hi, I'm Haruhi."

* * *

**I know... I know... Tamaki is a little OOC... But remeber he's annoyed and drinking... so yea. Haha:)**

**If you would be as kind as to leave me a review, I would be OH_ SO_ happy:)**

**Lol, Reviews ALSO make updates come WAY faster... *HintHint* ;)**


	2. Hangovers and New Friends

**Okay:) So updating took longer than excpected! Sorry! Okay so remember that each characters going to be alittle OOC, because this is an AU story... But hopefully none of you will mind...**

**WARNING: For some reason, when writing, cuss words tend to randomly pop up... When I was re-reading and proof reading, I was like... "What the hell? When did they turn so vulgar?" I took out alot... yet there's still quite a bit... so yea. Apparently when writing fanfiction I get a bit of a potty mouth... :) OOPS.**

**Also, I proofread and everything, but guys, I'm not perfect! If you spot mistakes... MY BAD. Don't point them out, because I'm WAY too lazy to fix them... :) It would be pointless.**

* * *

**Haruhi**

Oh my god. I did it. I freaking DID it. I grabbed him and kissed him. Blushing lightly, I smiled, "Hi, I'm Haruhi."

The guy, who I finally got to see, smiled as he shook my hand. And, damn, was it a smile. His blonde hair fell elegantly over his violet eyes, long enough to be called stylish, but short enough so he could see. "I'm Tamaki…" He ran a hand through his hair, laughing lightly, "Is that a hobby of yours? Randomly kissing guys?"

Blushing again, I chuckled, "Nope, just on New Year's. I'm lucky I found you, too. If not, I would have been stuck kissing one of the drag queens."

He laughed again, looking over his shoulder, where in fact, drag queens actually were. "I wouldn't say you were the only lucky one…. That was one hell of a kiss."

I felt my cheeks get even hotter. What the hell? I never blush. NEVER. So why the hell was this guy making me? The eyes… had to be.

"Harley!" I heard someone giggle behind me. Turning, I glared at Renge, who was connected to the hip with her current guy. Looking him up and down, he was actually taller than I suspected. Renge was around 5'7, and he stood at least a head and a half above her.

The tall guy tilted his head. He was good looking, but he had a weird aura around him. He seemed…cunning. Not that it was a bad thing, but he certainly wasn't my type. He looked at the blonde beside me, "Tamaki, apparently our friends are acquainted."

Renge laughed, "Oh, Kyoya, that's Haruhi. Remember? She's the one I was telling you about. The shy one?"

Tamaki leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You didn't seem too shy from my angle…"

***TheNextDay***

I couldn't _believe _what I was hearing. This is just sick. Gross. _DISGUSTING. _

Kana was in my bathroom, puking not only her guts, but her liver, her heart, her kidneys… _everything _up. Dis-fucking-gusting. She drank way too much. She always does. Yet, even though all the countless times she has puked in my bathroom, I have refused _each _time to hold her hair. If bitch knew she was going to drink that much, she should have worn her hair up or brought a pony tail. Momo was in there with her now, but Momo didn't have a strong stomach either and she would be out in seconds.

As if by queue, she walked out and laid on the bed beside Renge and me. She looked a little green, so I scooted closer to the blonde.

After ten minutes, we finally heard a flush and the sounds of Kana washing out her mouth. She walked back into my room in her tank top and panties, not caring who the hell saw. She slopped down beside Momo and huffed, "I sure as hell hope you guy's night was better than mine… I don't remember _shit."_

"My night was _perfect." _Momo squealed, "I did the kiss thing… and I got a date with this nice guy!"

I smiled, "Go you, Momo! Tell us about him. What's his name? "

She grinned, "His name is Kazukiyo Soga…. He's sweet, but that's all I know… After we kissed, we just agreed to meet up this weekend for diner. I don't know him… but I think this honestly might go somewhere."

Kana faked gagged, and Renge kneed her in the gut. "Ren! Bitch, I just puked! If you don't stop messing with me, I'll be puking on _you."_

Renge rolled her eyes, "Oh, bite me." She reached over to my night stand, and grabbed her phone. She grinned, "Apparently my guy from last night wants to seem me…. Two missed calls!"

Renge hopped up, "Come on, I'm thirsty. We can call him after I'm rehydrated!"

Laughing, we all clumsily climbed down the stairs, to my tiny kitchen. My dad had left a note, saying he was going out with the girls for the day, since it was his first day off in a while. He would be back around supper time. Sighing, I crumbled up the note and threw it away.

Renge sent me a look of sympathy, not saying it out loud for the other two to here. Truth was, my dad was kind flaky. Like, insanely so. It wasn't that he didn't care about me, it's just… Well, he's scatterbrained and if you add that to the fact that he's rarely around, then his dad "report card" isn't making it past a C or D.

Not that I would tell Kana or Momo any of this. I loved them both like sisters, but Renge was my best friend, so she knew my father pretty damn well. Kana and Momo wouldn't understand and would feel sorry for me. Like I said before, I loved them, but their lives have been completely sheltered due to their money and families. They never had to go a night worrying that they might not have money for the bills or whatever.

Renge's family had some money, and had offered to help every now and then, but honestly, I couldn't take their money… That would make me dependent on them, and I had made this far on my own, I'd be damned if I need help now, when I only have a year or two left of this crap.

Drawing me away from thoughts, Kana threw a dish towel at me, "Hey! I asked if you wanted anything!"

I laughed, "Sorry… Spaced out there… Yea, pass me some water, would ya'?"

She nodded and tossed the bottle over, where I quickly gulped it down. Late night partying was so _not _my thing. It always leaves a taste in your mouth.

After taking a couple of sips, Renge picked up her phone and started going to the living room, "I'll be back bitches...got to get my flirt on!"

Snorting, I shook my head. That damn dork.

**Tamaki**

_I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You didn't seem too shy from my angle…"_

_Her cheeks erupted in a beautiful shade of pink. She didn't seem like the type to blush a lot, but I loved the way it made her whole face glow. I wonder if I could make her blush some more…_

_She rolled her eyes playfully, "Well, I have a lot of different sides. You should take the time to get acquainted with each and every one of them…"_

_I liked this girl. She was bold and blunt. She may have a slight blushing problem, but if she talked like that all the time… "Oh, I plan to…"_

_She laughed quietly, and turned to the blonde girl, "Are you done? Kana's probably somewhere puking her guts out. We better find her before she tries to sleep with some drag queen."_

_The blonde girl snorted, and turned to Kyoya, giving him a quick kiss, "Call me. As soon as possible."_

_He smirked and nodded, and we all said goodbye. I watched as the departed, a slight twinge in my chest. Shit, I didn't even as for her number…_

_Kyoya, as if by reading my mind, lifted his phone, "Their best friends… I have one's number, so give me a couple of days, and you can have the other's."_

_Smiling, relieved that I'll get to see her again, I turned to Kyoya, "Wanna another drink?"_

*!P-R-E-S-E-N-T!*

Yawing slightly, I turned over, waking up to the sound of someone beating on my door. Glaring in their general direction, because I was too lazy to turn over and actually do it, I yell, "WHAT? What the hell do you want?"

The door opened so I could see my dark haired friend smirking at me, "Get you're lazy ass up. It's after noon."

Groaning, I put a pillow over my head, "So? It's the holidays. We go back to school in _four _days. Let me catch up on my sleep."

He yanked the pillow off my head, and pulled the comforter and sheets off me too, despite my protests. "You wanted to stay in touch with that girl from last night, right?"

I nodded, "Yea… Her name's Haruhi."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't care… I just know that her best friend, the blonde I was with last night, Renge, invited us to hang out with not only them two, but some friends of theirs. So I told the guys and their meeting at the usual café. Get up… Dude, we're already thirty minutes behind schedule."

Groaning, yet again, I got up and made my way to my closest, quickly getting dressed.

Twenty minutes later, we pulled up in front the café Honey's parents had bought him for his birthday. It wasn't fancy by any means, just a place we could go to hang out, and for Honey's sake, eat a shit ton cake.

Kyoya and I made our way to the back, where a bunch of tables sat vacant, reserved for us if we ever felt the need to just randomly come. The guys were all scattered around, and the girls bunched up at one table, talking and laughing at the stuff the idiots did.

The twins noticed us first, hoping up from messing with the blonde, Renge.

Hikaru smiled sweetly, "Milord, We didn't realize…"

"You had such pretty friends…" Kaoru finished, both blinking furiously.

Laughing, I turned to Renge and Haruhi, "Well, my loyal two, the blonde, is Renge. She's Kyoya's new love interest…" I winked at Renge, "She doesn't know it yet, but he's already calculated _everything _that she may say or do, so he will have an _awesome_ reply and seem cool."

Giggles echoed across the room, and I could literally feel Kyoya's glare. It'd be okay, though. It would be different if I was lying.

Looking at Haruhi, I couldn't help but blush just a little. She looked so pretty in her skinny jeans and blue blouse. She had some of her short hair swept back in a sparkly barrette. Her cheeks were pink from laughing, and she seemed to be avoiding my eyes. _Huh…_

"And this _lovely _lady, with the short hair, is my beloved Haruhi!" I sighed dramatically, and flopped into the chair in front of her.

The twins snorted, "Your beloved?"

I nodded my head quickly, "Yes, of course…. What else would she be? My beloved _daughter!"_

Kyoya snorted, as everyone else looked at me odd.

"Tono," Hikaru said, eyeing me oddly, "Are you _sure?"_

Kaoru nodded, looking at me with disbelief, "Because we know for a _fact _she's not your daughter…"

I rolled my eyes dramatically, "Well, _duh. _ But I have grown to love her like so…"

Kyoya was hiding his chuckles in his hand. He knew I didn't love her like a father. He also knew I saw the looks Hikaru kept sliding her. So if he made his move, I could nip that in the bud before it began. Simply stating that her father, me, wouldn't allow her to date him.

Hikaru and Kaoru are both mischievous and may seem all big and bad, but they know better than to defy a direct order from _the Host King. _And by saying I like her with affection from a father, I wouldn't have to explain how I really felt. Just in case she didn't like me back.

Kyoya was also laughing, because we both realized almost at the same moment, what I just said. Well… SHIT. If I wanted to make my move, how the hell do I now?

"_Yes, Haruhi, I am like your father, but I also think you look freaking amazing in those tight jeans…"_

I could literally picture her screaming and running from me, straight into that idiotic twins arms. Well… _shit._

!-AboutThirtyMinutesLater-!

"And we said…._ '_That's not a Russia rug, _that's Brazilian!'" _The twins cackled, causing the girls to giggle. What the hell? That wasn't funny. It was a _rug _joke.

The food had just arrived and we were all eating peacefully. But the _twins _kept dragging the attention to themselves. Every joke I had, they had a funnier one. Every sad story I told, they had a sadder one. They kept one upping me, and it was seriously getting old.

Kyoya kept shooting me sympathetic glances, but I didn't want his sympathy. I wanted him to get Mori and Honey to go ninja, and beat Hikaru's ass. Yea, because I knew it wasn't both of them. Kaoru was just doing all this to be able to help his brother get a girlfriend.

Sighing, I finished eating the last of my fries on my plate. Screw them both. They both knew if we were in the Host Club, I'd have every one of these chicks all over me. But I didn't want to put on my charm. I wanted Haruhi to like me for me, not because I could charm her clothes off.

"So, Haruhi, you're going to Ouran Academy this year right? Are you excited? I heard you were that scholarship student, so you have to be pretty smart!" I exclaim, smiling at the fact that the twins were both busy eating.

She nodded, her hair flipping as she did, "Yea. I'm extremely excited. I wouldn't exactly say I'm a genius, but when I put my mind to it and study, yea, I do okay."

Renge snorted, "Oh, shut _up. _Harley's a freaking Einstein! She was the smartest person at our last school!"

Haruhi blushed, and rolled her eyes, "Whatever…"

We all playfully laughed her embarrassment. I honestly don't see why she should be ashamed. Brains on a girl are sexy.

"Well… If you ever get tired of studying, we have this club-" I started, but was cut off by a squeal.

"Holy crap! _That's _how come you guys are familiar! You're part of that host club on campus? Right! Oh my gosh! Momo and I have been _dying _to go, but we were too nervous to actually go in!" The girl beside Renge. Kana is was I think they called her.

The twins grinned, "Well, milady, you should stop by once the new term begins!"

Haruhi looked at me in confusion, "Wait… What's a host club?"

I scratched the back of my head and smiled sheepishly, "Well… We have this club where girls can pay to hang out with us. But we like… charm them and stuff. It's really stupid."

Hikaru smirked, "Says the _king _of the host club…"

Kaoru laughed, "Yea, Tono, you don't think it's stupid when girls are falling all over you."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "So...wait. You all are like male prostitutes or something?"

We became silent, while Renge was trying to hide her giggles in her napkin. She hadn't said much, just talking with either Kyoya or Haruhi.

Kyoya kind of smiled, "I know it sounds that way, Haruhi, but you're just going to have to come to the club and see for yourself. It's not as bad as it appears."

Haruhi chuckled, "I hope, because it appears quite bad from my angle."

Renge snorted, "Oh… hush. You've always been such a prude."

Huh. It sure didn't seem that way last night.

I smiled at Haruhi, "When the term starts back, come by Music Room 3 after school. That'll give us about thirty minutes before the club begins hosting, and you can get comfortable and get the whole vibe of things." I turned to Momo and Kana, "You girls, too. Don't feel nervous or shy about coming to the club. We do it so girls can confident and sure of whom they are. You ladies are _always _welcome."

Ah, hell. I'm charming them…

Haruhi laughed, "I don't know what you do, but if what you're sayings true, you're not too bad at it."

Blushing, I looked down and fiddled with my straw and drink. I felt like I was in middle school again. I was Tamaki Suoh. Okay? I didn't blush like a school girl… I made school girls blush!

Haruhi lightly kicked my under the table, smiling at me when I looked up, "I'll definitely have to check it out."

* * *

**So... whatcha think? I kind of like this new vibe from Host Club... I don't know... My opinion is just a WEE bit biased!:)**

**Haha... So PLEASE review and tell me what you think! I LOVE hearing ya'lls opinions! Even if all you do is diss the story... I still want to hear it. I probably won't change anything, but the fact that you took the time to do so...warms my heart! xD**


End file.
